Mai Hime Chronicle
by shanejayell
Summary: Stories and short fictions of the Himeverse! Part one to Four, Answers and Questions. Part Five, Please Hime. Added Otome's Wish & Garderobe
1. Answers and Questions 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or concepts from Mai-Hime, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. If you have not yet seen the end of Mai-Hime this entire fic is a spoiler, so please stop reading now. Newtype vol 3 #7 and vol 5 #1 were both used for reference, though any mistakes that slipped through are my own.

Mai-Hime: Answers and Questions

Nagi jerked as he heard the outer door slam open, then he heard a familiar and quite angry sounding voice yell out, "Nagi!"

"Oh hell," the blue haired young man moaned, then moved to run away. But before Nagi could try to escape the chamber both young women burst inside, the dark blue haired girl swiftly pinning him against the railing forcefully. "Natsuki-chan, Mai-chan," Nagi smiled as endearingly as he possibly could at them, "your not Hime any more, does that mean you can't hurt me?"

"I may not be Hime," Natsuki Kuga said as the woman smiled down at him dangerously, "but that doesn't mean I can't beat you black and blue."

"Or worse," Mai Tokiha added, her orange hair falling into her eyes as the busty young woman glared at him.

"What can I do to help you?" Nagi asked, giving in as gracefully as possible.

Very reluctantly Natsuki let him go, looking at him with a decidedly wary expression. "When we Hime fought among ourselves," she said quietly, "all of us... acted strangely."

"Mikoto, Nao, Yukariko, and even me," Mai quietly agreed, "it was hard to think straight and my emotions seemed to get the best of me too easily." She fixed him with a glare and demanded, "Was that your doing?"

"Sounds more like PMS," Nagi quipped only to visibly wilt under both their glares. Quickly he said, "It wasn't me!"

"So what was it?" Natsuki glared.

"The red star," Nagi admitted, "it needed to drive you to war, to make you eliminate each other and your Childe until there was only one left."

"So the things we did under it's influence..." Mai murmured, thinking of some of the harsh things that were said and done, "it wasn't us?"

"Not exactly," Nagi shook his head slightly, "it exaggerated your emotions, yes, but it all still came from within you."

"And we should believe you?" Natsuki asked him warily, still keeping a tight grip on the front of his shirt, putting choking pressure on his throat.

"Ask Mashiro if you don't believe me," Nagi said to them with as much calm as he could muster, "she'll confirm every word."

"I think he's telling the truth," Mai put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Maybe, but I still want to beat him black and blue," Natsuki muttered as she let him go, still standing near enough to pummel him if needed.

"Besides," Mai added as she looked at Nagi thoughtfully, "I think he's lost his powers, too. He's no threat to anyone, anymore."

"I'm harmless," Nagi admitted reluctantly.

"You'll never be harmless," Natsuki said grimly but she turned away, the two young women leaving much more quietly than they had come.

Nagi sighed, gingerly rubbing at his throat where she had nearly throttled him. "Life was so much easier when I could send the Orphans out after them," he grumbled.

Mai and Natsuki quietly walked away from the building, the breeze gently stirring both their hair and their matching uniform skirts. "So do you want to go see the director, Mashiro Kazahana?" Mai asked her softly.

Natsuki shook her head, "No, I think I believe him." With a smile she admitted, "I guess I just wanted to scare the little creep a little."

"I can sympathize with that," Mai agreed with a wry smile. She looked over at Natsuki as they paused beneath the trees and asked, "Were you hoping that Shizuru's behavior was caused by that?"

"Partially," Natsuki said quietly, silently debating what she should tell Mai. They had been through a lot together, from starting out as near enemies to fighting together against Sears and finally the battles among themselves, and through all of it Mai had become a steadfast friend.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Mai said compassionately, seeing the clear confusion on her friend's face.

"I do," Natsuki smiled slightly. Taking a deep breath she said, "I found out that Shizuru is in love with me."

"Like how I'm close to Mikoto?" Mai said tentatively.

"No," Natsuki said wryly, "like how you're with Yuichi, I think."

"Really?" Mai blinked in surprise.

"I still haven't decided how I feel about it," Natsuki admitted.

Mai smiled at her faintly, "Do you... feel the same way about her?"

"I don't know," Natsuki said with a irritable shrug. She frowned a bit as she conceded, "It's obvious I care for her, my ability to summon my Childe was based on that, but I don't know if I can return those feelings."

"It can't have been easy for her to confess to you," Mai mused softly, thinking of how hard she found it to speak of such things with Yuichi.

"No, it wasn't," Natsuki agreed, remembering how Haruka had confronted them with Shizuru's feelings, nearly gloating over discovering the president's secret. 'Of course that blew up in her face,' Natsuki recalled.

Mai noted the time and frowned, "I'd better get back, I bet Mikoto is fainting from hunger by now." As Natsuki chuckled at that comment Mai continued, "I think you should at least talk to Shizuru about it, you owe her that."

"Maybe so," Natsuki frowned as Mai raced off. The black haired young woman made her way through Fuka Academy, striding across campus with determination, standing apart from the other students as usual.

The buildings around them bore the scars of battle, walls having fallen, windows broken and streets damaged, all because of the battles between Hime and the aftermath, the war against the power that created them. But the campus was renewing itself, students returning even as repair crews bustled to make everything right again.

Without really intending to Natsuki found herself in the gardens, the sweet scent of flowers wafting around her as she paused, reaching out to caress a golden flower. 'I met Shizuru here the first time,' she remembered, smiling fondly.

"Natsuki?" that familiar voice asked.

She turned and Natsuki could feel herself smile, even without intending to. Shizuru smiled back, the tall brown haired woman's eyes warm with caring and just a bit of amusement. "I was going to come by the student council room later," Natsuki said quietly.

Shizuru walked over to where Natsuki stood, both women quickly enveloped by the sweet scent of the flowers. "Good," she said quietly, "I was hoping you would." She looked around them, clearly also touched by common memories as she murmured, "You aren't going to try to crush the flowers again, are you?"

"No, I'm over that," Natsuki gently reassured her. 'Thanks to you,' she realized, gazing at Shizuru thoughtfully. She had come to Fuka filled with anger, driven by the thought of vengeance for her mother, and hadn't cared about anything else. Shizuru had come across her and for whatever reason kept reaching out, staying in Natsuki's life and slowly chipping away at her angry shell.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked softly, bringing Natsuki's eyes to her face. "When we were alone together, whatever she may have thought she saw," her eyes glittered with anger for a moment, "I just lay with you then, nothing more."

Without even thinking about it Natsuki reached out, gently taking Shizuru's hand and squeezing it in her own. "I know," she said softly, smiling at her warmly. " Shizuru...?" she hesitated.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, reaching up to hold Natsuki's hand in both of hers.

"I don't know if I can love you," Natsuki said then admitted, "I'm not even sure I understand the meaning of the word. But I'd like to try, if you'd let me."

"That's all that I ever wanted," Shizuru said softly, tears glittering in her eyes.

Shizuru leaned towards Natsuki a bit then stopped, giving her a chance to back away. Instead Natsuki moved to meet her, their lips touching in a gentle kiss. Without intending to her hands slid around Shizuru, holding her close as the kiss deepened and lasted.

"Sorry," Natsuki finally murmured as they separated, "I got carried away."

"You can carry me away anytime," Shizuru murmured, then smiled as Natsuki blushed.

To be continued...


	2. Answers and Questions 2

Mai-Hime: Questions and Answers

Chie Harada pushed up her squarish glasses as she strode along the walkway into the gardens, the black haired young woman pausing to look around her warily. Feeling satisfied that she wasn't being followed she continued on, slipping between the shrubs into a private corner of the sprawling flower beds.

"Chie," Aoi Senou looked up at her with one of her sunny smiles, her long brown hair flowing down her back. In front of her beneath the shade were their two bento boxes, spread out on top of a blanket for them to sit on.

"Sorry it took so long," Chie smiled as she sat down gracefully, "I got distracted."

"Oh?" Aoi looked amused as she picked up her lunch.

"Natsuki and Shizuru were having a little... talk not far from here," Chie explained cheerfully, "I had to duck around them."

"What were they doing?" Aoi leaned forward eagerly.

"Talking at first," Chie related, "then they kissed."

Aoi sat back, shaking her head as she murmured, "I guess you were right about them."

"It's a gift," Chie said modestly.

"You were certainly right about me," Aoi reached out to gently lay a hand on Chie's.

Chie clasped that hand gently, squeezing a little. "And I'm glad," she agreed.

Aoi giggled softly, "Do you remember when we all had to leave and Mai said she could fall in love with you? I nearly blurted out something right then."

Chie chuckled softly, "I noticed, it's why I reminded her about Yuichi then."

"So you think Mai and Mikoto...?" Aoi asked.

"Maybe," Chie made a uncertain gesture, "I think they care about each other a lot, but I don't think it goes any farther than that."

Aoi sighed, "If so, poor Mikoto."

Chie nodded, thinking of the obvious affection that Mikoto bestowed on Mai, affections that in her eyes at least seemed far more than friendly. "We'll keep an eye on her," she mused, "and if we can help..."

"Fair enough," Aoi agreed. She deftly stabbed a piece of sausage, "Say ahh."

"Ahh," Chie opened her mouth and chewed happily on it.

"So how's Yukino?" Aoi asked as she ate her rice.

Chie munched, "Still pining over Haruka, of course. I wonder if she'll ever get the courage up to tell her how she feels?"

"You know it isn't that easy," Aoi chided her.

Chie looked off in the distance, her expression thoughtful, "I suppose you're right. I was certainly scared stiff when I asked you out."

Aoi actually looked surprised, "You're kidding, right?" She smiled, "You certainly seemed confident at the time."

"All an act," Chie smiled back wryly as she remembered, "that was a major scared witless moment for me."

"You know me pretty well," Aoi said softly, "you knew I'd say yes."

"I hoped you would," Chie grinned. She scowled cutely, "Remember, that was only days after you clamped onto Mai's little brother and wouldn't let go."

Aoi chuckled, "He was cute and I like cute things."

"Well, yes, I remember your reaction to Mikoto too," Chie conceded.

"And I may like cute," Aoi took her hand once more, "but I love you more."

"Me, too," Chie leaned forward to kiss her gently. Off in the distance they heard the warning bell and both cursed softly.

"Looks like we have to go," Aoi finished off her lunch and got up, the two cleaning up with simple efficiency. "See you later tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"Please," and Chie kissed her again before they bolted back to class.

In another part of the facility a young looking woman gazes out the window, looking out at the gardens and the warm sunlight. Her light purple hair cascaded down her back, her fine clothes suiting the surrounding building's fine furnishings.

"Miss Kazahana?" the soft voice asked respectfully.

Mashiro Kazahana turned in her wheelchair, smiling up at her companion. The pink haired woman had a sweet smile on her face, her green eyes soft and gentle as she gazed down at Mashiro. "Yes, Fumi?" she asked.

Fumi Himeno hesitated, the young lady in a maid's uniform seemingly unsure. "You've been very quiet," she asked gently, "are you all right?"

'She knows me so well,' Mashiro thought to herself fondly. "Just thinking," she answered honestly, "wondering if there had been anything else I could have done." A pensive look, "If I hadn't let myself be called away from Fuka..."

"Don't do that to yourself," Fumi said to her gently, "you had to answer that request for a meeting, and there's no way to know if your presence during the early days of the Festival would have made any difference."

"I could have at least told them more of the truth," Mashiro sighed.

"They weren't ready," Fumi answered, "if they had known earlier... I don't know if it would have helped or made things worse."

Mashiro reached up to take Fumi's hand, squeezing it in her smaller ones. "Your faith astounds me," she murmured, "you were a captive of the enemy for so long, forced to serve... how could you carry on like that?"

"Because I knew you would save me," Fumi said firmly, "and I knew that people like Mai Tokiha, Natsuki Kuga and the others wouldn't let them win."

Mashiro squeezed her hand, smiling slightly, "And I think it was your faith as much as anyone's that sustained me, too." She looked amused, "I remember how gleeful Nagi was when Mai came... I wonder if he knew she would be key to beating him?"

"I doubt he'd have been that eager," Fumi sounded like she was fighting a laugh. She paused a moment, "Have you decided if you're going to tell them about their powers?"

Mashiro looked thoughtful, "I don't know... right now they think they're free of the burden of being HIME. Do I have the right to tell them that's not true, that the only things that are gone are the Orphan and Childe?"

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision," Fumi said sincerely.

"No," Mashiro shook her head, "I think that decision to tell may be yours, Fumi."

"Eh?" Fumi looked startled.

Mashiro looked up at her with a sad expression, "With the Festival over for good Nagi and my time here is done. It's time to leave this world to the decisions of the HIME."

"But..." Fumi looked heartbroken as she knelt beside Mashiro to look into her eyes.

"If we stay it's possible the cycle may begin all over again," Mashiro said gently, "and I don't want to see that happen."

"I don't want to lose you," Fumi said softly, tears in her eyes.

Mashiro leaned forward to kiss her, a soft brushing of their lips. "And I don't want to either," she agreed, "but I won't let others suffer for my selfishness."

Fumi cupped her face in her hands, kissing Mashiro gently. "Before you go, could we...?" she asked softly, a blush to her cheeks.

Mashiro smiled through her gently falling tears, sounding much older than her years as she said, "I'd love to."

End

Notes: This fanfiction is set just after the battle in the final episode of Mai Hime but before the last wrap up scenes where we found out what happened to each character. It's an attempt to resolve a few issues I had with Mai Hime, including why nobody grilled and/or beat up Nagi over his role, as well as why everyone acted so strange in the final storyline. The "red star" theory is mine, not something from the anime... The Chie and Aoi pairing is mostly fan based, but I liked it and decided to slip it in. I'm also tossing in a plot thread for a continuation, maybe, depending on how ambitious I get.


	3. Answers and Questions 3

Mai Hime: Answers and Questions

Part Three

Miyu Greer walked with the younger girl along the path to the church, the blue haired young woman's expression oddly gentle. "My lady," Miyu said softly, "there are people waiting at the church for us."

Alyssa Searrs nodded agreement, the little blonde girl holding on to Miyu's hand. "I know," she said calmly, "in fact I think I expected them to do this weeks ago, just after the Obsidian Lord's defeat."

"Do you want to see them?" Miyu asked, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Alyssa gave her an affectionate gaze, "No fighting, please. That's what got us into trouble in the first place."

"Understood," Miyu smiled back slightly.

The two entered the church to see Sister Yukariko standing to one side, a group of young women nearby. "I'm sorry about this," the brown haired nun said, a bit of a bump in her belly indicating her developing pregnancy.

"It's all right, Sister" Alyssa smiled gently to her then turned to face the band of Hime that waited to confront them.

Akane Higurashi met her gaze with cold fury, the brown haired girl standing in the lead of the Hime. Beside her Natsuki Kruger, Mikoto Minagi and Mai Tokhia looked rather uncomfortable, while Nao Yuuki gave Miyu a challenging glare. Over to one side Yukino Kikukawa pushed up her glasses nervously, her companion and protector Haruka Suzushiro standing by her side. Finally there was Midori Sugiura, the dynamic former waitress and often over the top teacher.

"Welcome back," Nao said dryly, the redhead adding irritably, "now could we get on with this, please?"

"I'd like that, too," Alyssa said. She looked up to meet Akane's gaze, "Well?"

"You..." Akane looked furious, shaking her head, "how can you still be so arrogant?" Bursting out in anger, "You killed Kazuya!"

"No," Miyu corrected flatly, "I was the one who killed your Childe. It was just Kazuya's misfortune that he was your Key."

"Don't," Mai grabbed Akane when the smaller girl looked like she was ready to lunge at Miyu. "You'll hurt yourself."

"You tried to blackmail the hime and threaten innocent lives at Fuuka academy," Haruka declared dramatically, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You weren't even there," Alyssa noted with amusement.

"Yukino was," Haruka unconsciously look the other girl's hand, "and I won't tolerate anyone hurting her."

"Haruka," Yukino blushed, looking down at her notebook.

"What do you want me to say?" Alyssa asked them all mildly.

"I'm sorry, maybe?" Mikoto offered, the black haired younger girl standing protectively close to Mai.

"But I'm not," Alyssa shocked them by saying.

"What?" Natsuki said flatly, her eyes narrowing as she stepped forward, her stance signaling she was ready to fight.

Miyu moved forward, "Don't even consider it."

"Miyu!" Alyssa said quickly, "No fighting."

Miyu looked back with a expression of fond exasperation but said gently, "Yes, milady."

"What do you mean," Nao asked curiously, "you're not sorry?"

Alyssa met her eyes, "You must understand that when we fought I was fully committed to the goals of the Searrs Foundation. I believed that Searrs were the only ones capable of safely controlling the HIME's powers, as well as guiding the fate of the world." She paused, "In pursuit of that quest I was willing to do anything."

"And now?" Midori asked, the busty teacher having noted that Alyssa was speaking in the past tense.

A bitter smile flickered on Alyssa's face, "Having Joseph Greer attempt to murder me on orders of my parents in Searrs has altered my opinion of them."She met their eyes, "But I still believe my decisions at the time were correct, based on what I knew."

"I'm getting a headache," Mikoto sighed.

"You all forgave Mikoto for her misguided actions under the Obsidian Lord," Miyu said calmly, "will you forgive Alyssa for her past deeds, too?"

Mai looked uncomfortable, "We'd be a bit hypocritical if we didn't."

"Mai," Akane protested.

"She did help save us all from the Obsidian Lord," Nao shrugged. She looked down a bit uncomfortably at her red fingernails as she added, "And I think that we all have things in our past we may regret."

There was a silent moment then most of the group began to nod their agreement. Akane's eyes glistened with tears as she shook her head, "You may forgive her," she cried as she hurried out of the church, "I won't!"

"Akane!" Midori called, ready to go after her.

"No," Natsuki surprised her by putting a gentle hand on her arm. "Let her calm down first," she advised, "then talk."

"There's only one other thing that concerns me," Mai said, looking very uncomfortable about being a spokeswoman.

"Yes?" Alyssa said politely.

"The rest of us seem to be powerless," Mai hesitated, "but Miyu is a cyborg, she still has her abilities. What's to keep her from misusing them?"

"But..." Miyu started then stopped herself firmly.

"Miyu is fiercely loyal to me and I have no reason to harm any of you, any longer," Alyssa said to them calmly.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Sister Yukariko said after a moment.

"Please do," Midori nodded.

"I would be willing to allow both Alyssa and Miyu to stay in the church if they wish," Sister Yukariko said to them calmly, "I think it might make you all feel more comfortable while I keep a eye on them."

Natsuki gave her a long look before nodding reluctantly and saying, "That might just be a good idea."

"I'll need the help as my pregnancy proceeds," Sister Yukariko admitted ruefully. She looked over the group of women and smiled, "Oh, Nao?"

"Yes?" Nao gave the nun a long and wary look. She had once 'confessed' to the nun... in fact she had made up lewd escapades to shock the woman, and now she wondered if it might just be payback time.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in assisting me, too?" Sister Yukariko smiled at her sweetly.

"You're crazy," Nao blurted.

"Should we leave them to this discussion?" Midori asked the others quietly.

"Lets go," Mai agreed as they filed out, leaving Nao, Sister Yukariko, Miyu and Alyssa all together in the church.

"I wish that had gone better," Haruka scowled, the blonde walking by Yukino's side as they headed back to report to the president.

"At least we can be fairly confident they won't do it again," Yukino said, her notes on the meeting in hand.

"I hope so," Haruka frowned. "I wonder if I should have a few members of the Executive keep a eye on her..."

"Haruka..." Yukino started as they passed the gardens, a tree shading them from the sun, "thank you, for what you said in there."

Haruka stopped them there, a faint smile on her face, "Don't be foolish, Yukino. You're very important to me."

Yukino looked up at her searchingly. "I'm glad, but..." she started.

Haruka's expression was faintly regretful as she put a finger to Yukino's lips. "I'm sorry," she said gently. Yukino nodded, gulping, then took her glasses off a moment to wipe at her eyes. "I wish things could be different," Haruka said gently, "but as strongly as I feel for you, it's a different emotion than the one for have for me."

"I know," Yukino sighed, "I guess I've always known."

Haruka reached out to draw Yukino close into a chaste hug. "I have never wanted to be different than what I am before now," she softly confessed, "which tells you how hard this is for me, too."

"I know," Yukino made herself smile, "thank you."

"Now," Haruka cleared her throat, "let's go give our report to tea man and woman... then we'll talk about finding you the right girl."

"What?" Yukino blurted as Haruka tugged her along.

"You just have to approach the search synergetically," Haruka said with determination.

"Systematically," Yukino corrected.

"Whichever," Haruka laughed.

End

Notes: Much like chapter one this was spawned by wondering why Alyssa never got into shit for threatening the Hime and so on. This also is my explanation of how the unlikely duo of Miyu and Nao got into nun's uniforms in the final Mai Hime.


	4. Answers and Questions 4

Mai Hime: Questions and Answers

Part Four

Nao Yuuki paused, her red hair falling into her eyes as she paced across the room she shared with Aoi Senou. With a sigh the slim young woman sat down at her desk, taking out a pad and a piece of paper.

"Dear Mother," Nao started to write, then slowed to a stop.

In the aftermath of the festival, her mother had been restored to consciousness along with the healing of Nao's wounds, a wonderous yet also perplexing event. While her mother was roughly the same Nao had aged several years, and had experienced things that had changed her in many ways. So now they were both adjusting, finding their way back together past the barriers of time and, in Nao's case, secrets.

"I have to admit," Nao wrote, "when Sister Yukariko went to you with her nun idea, I was a little annoyed. I don't like feeling like I'm being manipulated, especially by that well meaning nun, but surprisingly I'm enjoying the work."

"Heh," Nao chuckled softly, remembering her fellow nun Miyu Greer's rather direct style in advising students. Of course Nao's own helpful suggestions could largely be considered rather un-nun like, too.

"Yukariko is also insisting that I go see a psychiatrist," Nao wrote reluctantly, "she seems to think that I'm suffering from some unresolved anger issues. The sister is quite a kind woman, and I think that she wants to believe the best of people, a admirable trait considering her own bad experiences."

Nao sighed softly, thinking back to some of her encounters with the nosy psychiatrist. To say that the woman was probing was a gross understatement, in fact she often felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. To the woman's credit she did seem to know her stuff, and was helping Nao deal with the anger she still felt towards men in general over her mother's injuries. Men, and another source of rage too.

"Natsuki, whom I've mentioned to you before," Nao wrote, "came up again at my latest psychiatric session."

Another regular topic of discussion was Nao's feelings of anger towards Natsuki Kuga, even going into the revenge 'fantasies' that she had. She didn't discuss the events of the Festival with the doctor, of course, but by describing her encounters with Natsuki as dreams they were able to deal with them, somewhat.

"I think I'm beginning to understand the roots of my rage towards both her and Mai Tokhia. You see," Nao hesitated in her writing then continued, "we're all three of us orphans, but how each of us dealt with it was wildly different. Natsuki inherited wealth sufficient for her needs, Mai took on the role of a parent for her brother and I found myself pennyless after the initial hospital bills, doing what I had to, to survive."

Nao was tempted to erase the last part about herself, but she also knew her mother needed to understand who she was now, both good and bad. She looked away from the desk to gaze out at the sky, seeing the tree branches swaying with the gentle breeze, then with determination returned to her work.

"I don't blame you for what happened," Nao added, "I know enough now to understand some of what went on then. But the attack on you changed me, not just in making me manage on my own but also in teaching me about human nature. All our supposed friends scattered after lingering a bit, no helping hands were extended and no help offered. If it taught me anything, it's that human kindness is overrated."

"The only good thing," Nao added after swallowing past a tightness in her throat, "is that I also learned that I could be strong, too."

"I'm home," a feminine voice called out in warning as the door opened. Nao looked up from her writing to see Aoi Senou enter, her long brown hair shining against the lighter tones of the school uniform.

"Welcome home," Nao said as she put the paper she had been writing on in her notebook, "how was your day?"

"Not bad," Aoi bounced cheerfully, "apparently Natsuki and Shizuru were caught committing an indecency in public."

"What, again?" Nao asked as she fought back a laugh. Apparently the infamous couple were now firmly in their honeymoon stage of their relationship, and were having a hard time maintaining their discretion.

"Yes, apparently Reito, Haruka and Yukino walked in on them," Aoi revealed, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Heh, I wonder if that closet case Haruka got a nosebleed seeing that," Nao said with a wicked little smirk.

"Oh?" Aoi looked curious.

Nao hesitated then shrugged slightly. "You've heard the stories about Haruka following Shizuru around like a puppy," she noted, "not to mention her supposed reaction to learning about Natsuki and Shizuru."

"You think she wanted Shizuru for herself?" Aoi asked curiously.

"Maybe not consciously," Nao said, unaware that she sounded almost like her psychiatrist, "but yeah."

Aoi smiled, "You mind if I pass that on to Chie?"

"As long as you keep my name out of it," Nao smiled back.

Aoi sat on her bed across from Nao's as she said tentatively, "Ah, Nao..."

Nao smiled wryly, "You want me to make myself scarce for a few hours?"

Aoi clapped her hands together and beamed, "Oh, could you?"

"You'll owe me one," Nao laughed at her roommate's over the top gestures. She hesitated a moment then got up, "In fact, I can head out in a few minutes."

"You don't need to go so soon," Aoi said gently.

"I wanted to head over to the hospital anyway," Nao waved it off as she went to the closet to get some casual clothes to change into rather than her uniform, "Mom's in rehab today, and that can be pretty rough on her."

Aoi hesitated, "Do you think she's up to some company? I know Mai and the others liked meeting her last time we all went."

"Maybe in a few days," Nao said as she changed, "I'll check her schedule."

"What time do you think you'll be back?" Aoi asked.

"I'll be out till nine," Nao grinned impishly, "I'll try not to be early. I'd hate to interrupt you and Chie again."

Aoi fought back a fierce blush as Nao walked to the door and said, "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that."

"I'm not," Nao winked as she closed the door behind her, "it was quite educational."

"I'm never going to live that down," Aoi sighed as she flopped back on her bed.

Nao headed out with a spring in her step, her tight skirt clinging to her hips and white blouse gleaming. She liked teasing the basically good natured Aoi, it was good innocent fun for them both.

Seeing two figures walking close together in the afternoon sun Nao grinned as she stalked up behind them, "Isn't this charming?"

"Nao," Mai squeaked, the bosomy orange haired girl whirling around.

Mikoto reacted without thinking, the smaller black haired girl pulling her hand free from Mai's she spun and leapt, tackling Nao to the sidewalk in a fierce move. "You know," Nao said as Mikoto pinned her, "I don't usually let girls do that to me on a first date."

"Huh?" Mikoto blinked in confusion.

"Thanks Mikoto," Maui gently tugged her back, "but I don't think Nao means any harm."

"Sorry Mai," Mikoto looked sheepish.

Nao got up, brushing herself off. "No, I'm sorry," Nao said wryly, "I should know better than to startle a martial artist."

"You all right?" Mai asked.

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Nao said as they began walking again. "Now if Mikoto were only older..." Smoothly Mai bopped her on the back of the head and Nao yelped, "Ow!"

"Mai, what does she mean, older?" Mikoto asked innocently.

Mai blushed, "I'll explain later."

"Is this one of those sex things?" Mikoto asked suspiciously.

"I'll just leave you two to chat," Nao smirked.

"Gee, thanks a LOT," Mai muttered as she wondered how she was going to answer Mikoto.

"Have fun," and Nao jogged off.

To be continued...?

Notes: The last (?) Of my character bits on Mai Hime, hopefully. I find myself oddly fascinated by Nao, so I wanted to examine her a bit. Yes, she's more cheerful in here than in the anime, but I think getting her mom back might do that.


	5. Please Hime Fusion, AU

I own none of the characters from Mai Hime, I'm just borrowing them for a while. This story is also yuri in content, so if you don't approve of that stop reading now.

Please Hime!

He walked down the street with a confident air, his black hair styled nicely, his off-grey suit neat and pressed. There was a aura of wealth and success around him, from the gold tie clip to the glossy shoes, and people gave way for him unthinkingly.

Nao Yuuki waited, the redheaded girl looking disturbingly young and innocent standing there by the busy café. She looked up as he neared, her expression one of pure relief as she called out to him, "Mr Yakajima?"

"Hello Julia," the older man smiled back, "and you can just call me Bruce." He reached out to take her hand as he continued, "Your photo doesn't do you justice."

Nao looked away, blushing charmingly as she murmured, "Why, thank you."

"I was thinking we could go to dinner first," Bruce offered his arm, "then maybe out to do a bit of... dancing."

"I'd like that," Nao agreed, guiding them towards a darkened alley. "Come on," she urged him, "I know a short cut to a nice place."

"Lead on and I'll follow," Bruce murmured, using the shadows to take a good look at the younger girl, eyes sweeping over her form.

They soon hit a dead end and Nao pulled free, smiling up at him as she purred, "I have a early surprise for you."

"Really," Bruce grinned, quite unaware of the large, metallic figure emerging from the shadows behind him.

Julia moved with inhuman speed, the green and gold childe attacking with a unearthly grace. Before Bruce could even cry out the spider-like creature had him bound up in spider-silk, looming over him like a predator and it's prey.

"Very nice," Nao said cheerfully as she rummaged through the struggling man's pockets to find his wallet. She glared down at him, "Did it even occur to you that I was underage?" She kicked at him viscously, "You're like all men, scum."

"Hmmph!" Bruce whimpered in pain as Nao delivered yet another nasty kick to a delicate part of the male anatomy. She casually pulled out all his money and pocketed it, then she drew out his various pieces of identification and used her phone's camera to get a picture of them as he uselessly gave muffled protests.

Kneeling down Nao gave him a deadly look, "I know who you are now, Brucey. Or should I saw Shiro Yamada?" She sat back a bit as she continued in a deadly purr, "If I ever hear of you so much as trying to do something like this again, I'll have to take... steps." She rose, looking down at him with utter contempt, "Understood?"

"Umph," the man made a soft, defeated sound.

"The webbing will dissolve in a few hours," Nao said as she turned away, reaching up to grab Julia, "have fun with the rats till then."

The supposedly named Bruce's eyes widened even as Nao disappeared, a leap from Julia taking her out of his line of sight. "Hmm-mmmh!?" he moaned, feeling something unpleasant rub up against his leg.

Nao smirked as they came down on a nearby rooftop, her red hair flowing in the breeze. She counted the money then stuffed it away, feeling a surge of satisfaction at a job well done. That fool wouldn't try to pick up a under aged girl again, she felt certain, and even better she had earned a tidy profit.

"Now," Nao murmured as Julia waited patiently, checking her email on the phone, "let's see if another fat fly has wandered into the web..."

The phone messages were all fairly standard, men responding to her subtle online and phone list posting for what were called subsidates. Girls on a budget went out with older men on dates, in return receiving gifts, but it was a short step from that to prostitution and other things. Nao was very good at judging who might be ready to take things farther, but disappointingly she only saw the regular offers tonight.

For a moment Nao wished she had some company and thought of Mikoto, but firmly banished that thought. The black haired feral girl was firmly under the spell of Mai Tokhia, and there was no way that Nao could wrest her from Mai's grip.

'Not that I wouldn't mind being in Mai's clutches,' Nao conceded. While few were aware of it with her activities, her primary interests were with other women. 'And Mai's just my type,' Nao conceded. A former lover had once pointed out that Nao's attraction to busty, nurturing girls might be due to a need for mothering, but for whatever reason that's who she was drawn to...

"Eeeee!" the shrill cry cut across the night, a woman's terror filled wail.

"Julia!" Nao ordered instinctively as she grabbed hold of her childe, letting her carry her towards the source of the cry. Julia leapt gracefully into the night sky, the wind rushing by them like a lover's caress, then they came down like the wrath of god.

Them men gathered in a half circle moved forward threateningly, pushing back the young woman who had cried out. "Please," she whimpered, "just take my money and let me go..."

"No, no," a sneering older man purred as he lead the others forward, "we're gonna have ourselves a little fun first."

'Scum,' Nao thought as they fell in the middle of the group, Julia crushing one of the men as his bones broke wetly. There was a moment of stunned shock amid her new targets, the screams of fear as they tried to bolt.

"It's beautiful," the young woman murmured as she saw Nao and Julia attack in what almost seemed a deadly dance.

Nao gestured, light flaring as she summoned her claws them gestured, firing red lines of silk to bind a for even as she cried, "Julia!"

As her childe pounced on another man Nao ducked beneath a wild swing, raking her claws across the man's face and sending him screaming backwards. Again and again Julia bound their foes up as Nao dealt a more personal form of punishment, disabling her foes with a wild joy. In moments the battle was over, the men groaning in pain as Nao and Julia stood triumphant in the moonlight seeming into the alley.

Nao turned towards the woman, her eyes widening as she realized this woman was about as old as her mother might have been, when she had been attacked... "Are you all right?" she demanded harshly, looking the woman over hurriedly.

Pushing her magenta colored hair back the taller woman shook herself, visibly stunned by all that she had just witnessed. "I'm fine," she managed as she pushed up her glasses, "what... how did you do...?!"

Nao stalked over to the unconscious and captive men and calmly began to clear out their wallets as she replied, "You don't want to know."

The other woman frowned, "Why are you robbing them? We should call the police!"

"And tell them what, exactly?" Nao gave her a look. "I was attacked by muggers but a woman with claws and her giant pet spider saved me," she said, harshly mimicking the other woman's tone of voice.

"True," the other woman nodded, frowning.

Nao took some photos of the fallen men for insurance as she said a bit more gently, "You'd better get going. It's not safe out at night." Not waiting for a reply Nao and Julia were off, bounding away into the night.

"What a strange young woman," the lady murmured, drawing a stick of pocky from her pocket and biting into it absentmindedly.

The next day Nao slouched into class, taking her seat and wondering what the day might be. 'I wonder if that lady made it home all right?' she silently thought.

"Did you hear?" one of the young men in front of her asked his compatriot.

"What's got you so excited?" his buddy asked.

"There's a new teacher coming! The old man quit, and I heard the new teacher is really hot," he said excitedly.

'Damn,' Nao eavesdropped without being too obvious about it, 'guess I can't take advantage of the old pervert any more.'

"Hot, huh?" The other boy showed more interest, "Does she have nice boobs?"

"Hell yeah," he nodded enthusiastically, "she's stacked."

'Boys,' Nao turned back to the front, noting that most of the students were here. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she was a little curious about the new teacher, if only to start figuring out if she could find some leverage on her.

"Here she comes." one of the girls said as the rest of the students hurried to their seats.

A busty, familiar looking woman with magenta hair and glasses hurried inside, her almost old fashioned blouse and skirt doing nothing to hide her figure. She hurried to the front desk, turned to them and shyly smiled.

'You've got to be kidding me...' Nao thought.

The very same woman whom Nao had rescued the night before smiled sweetly, "Hello everyone, my name is Mizuho Kazami. I hope we'll be able to work together well."Her eyes then swept the room before landing on Nao, and she stiffened visibly.

'Please, no,' Nao thought desperately.

"It's you!" Mizuho exclaimed, looking at Nao in shock.

'Oh god,' Nao mentally groaned as the class reacted around them, 'I think this school year just got a lot more interesting.'

To be continued...?

Notes: Mizuho, for those who might not know, is the alien teacher from Please Teacher. As to Nao being a gay vigilante heroine, that's purely cracky on my part, but I think it might be fun to play with.


	6. Midori goes to Comicon!

Note: As I have very little knowledge of Comiket and other real life events in Japan, I am BLATANTLY MAKING SHIT UP. This does NOT likely reflect real life at all and is based on reading and watching shows like Genshiken and Lucky Star.

Mai Hime goes to Comicon!

Midori Sugiura gestured dramatically as her winged cloak fluttered around her, "Now, on to the convention hall!" No one knew why she was wearing that with her street clothes, when they asked she just claimed it helped her get into the mood.

"Why are we bypassing the line?" Mai Tokhia asked as she, Natsuki, Shizuru, Nao, and Sister Yukariko walked alongside the mob of people waiting to get inside, the group giving the casually dressed women glares.

"Don't worry," Midori said, the redhead continuing casually, "I have a friend running a booth at the convention this year." She smiled proudly as she explained, "She offered to get us in early in exchange for us being booth babes."

"Booth babes?" Natsuki Kuga yelped, her blue-black hair shining as she gave her famous death glare on her teacher.

"Hey," Nao Yuuki growled, "I didn't want to come along anyway." The fierce redhead sputtered, "Why do I have to...?"

"Do you want me to tell the school you have no mandatory after school club activity?" Midori purred to Nao, making the young woman deflate.

"Yeah, yeah," Nao sighed.

"Excuse me," Sister Yukariko Sanada raised her hand, the brown haired nun thankfully having recovered her figure after giving birth and dressed in simple trousers and a blouse, "but why am I along?"

"Your Nao's guardian, where she goes you go," Midori said as they walked along, "besides, I needed another adult along."

"Oh dear," Yukariko sighed.

"Ne, Midori?" Shizuru Fujino asked mildly as the brown haired woman walked beside her Natsuki, "Who do you know is running a booth here?"

"Actually, she's a friend of yours," Midori admitted as they went inside.

Yukino Kikukawa smiled shyly as the women trooped up to the table, peering at them over her glasses. "Hello, everyone," she smiled, her brown hair slightly messier than usual, dressed in a girl's school uniform of a unfamiliar type.

"Yukino?" Mai blinked, "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing."

"It's my hobby," Yukino admitted sheepishly, "I write and draw a bit, and I like doing cosplay."

"Yukino, this is REALLY embarrassing," the woman with a long brown wig complained as she walked up, only to freeze as she saw the women.

"Haruka?" Shizuru actually looked faintly surprised taking in the woman dressed in the strange school uniform.

"What are YOU doing here?" Haruka yelped, looking deeply embarrassed.

"You're Yukino from Candy Boy!" Natsuki realized, looking at her in surprise.

"Ara ara," Shizuru murmured, "I didn't know you were into such things, Miss Suzushiro."

Haruka grit her teeth, "I'm doing this as a favor for Yukino."

Nao looked at the books on the table and casually flipped one open as she asked, "What sort of dojin do you do, Yukino?"

"Don't look at that!" Yukino yelped blushing.

Nao blinked, taking in a image of a very Reito Kanzaki looking young man, in a naked embrace with what looked a lot like Mai's boyfriend, Yuuchi Tate. "Holy shit," she slammed it shut, blushing slightly. She like to claim she was worldly, but...

Yukino blushed furiously as everyone looked at her. "I sort of... modeled the characters on people I knew," she explained helplessly.

"Uh huh," Nao fought back a laugh.

Midori smiled, shaking her head. Looking at Yukino she asked, "Did you bring the costumes along?"

"Oh, yes," Yukino pulled out several bags as she told them happily, "I think I picked out good choices for all of you."

"I am NOT looking forward to this," Natsuki sighed as she accepted her bag and the women all headed off to change.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mai emerged first, adjusting her hair that had been tied up in two ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a stylized military jacket and carried twin, science fiction looking pistols. "I saw this series," she admitted, looking over her uniform, "I'm Teana Lanster, right?"

"Exactly," Yukino nodded approvingly. She pouted a bit, "It's too bad I didn't have someone to play Subaru with you."

"Maybe next year?" Mai suggested as they watched the others come out.

"This is incredibly embarrassing," Natsuki muttered, wearing a white military jacket, a eye patch over one eye, a katana belted at her side and tiny gym shorts.

"Ara ara," Shizuru sighed dreamily, positively leering at Natsuki's bottom, "you should wear that everyday."

"Who is that again?" Haruka asked Yukino, fighting back a laugh.

"Mio Sakamoto," Yukino answered mildly, "from Strike Witches."

Shizuru herself was dressed in a one-piece costume resembling a military flight suit. "May I ask who I am?" she asked Yukino mildly.

"Aries Turner," Yukino answered promptly, "from Macross Zero."

"Ah," Shizuru nodded, clearly not having heard of her role. "Is there anything special I need to do?" she asked.

"She's a professor," Yukino shrugged, "try to look intelligent."

"Why am I in a skin tight body suit?" Nao protested, feeling her small breasts actually bounce a bit in the clingy outfit.

"It's a Godannar pilot's uniform," Yukino smiled impishly as she tolkd her, "I thought it might suit you well."

"This is the tightest outfit I have ever worn," Nao bitched as she walked around, "and I think it's giving me the worst wedgie ever."

"Oh my God, WHY IS MY COSTUME JUST UNDERWEAR?" they heard Yukariko wail from the changing room.

"Ah, I had best talk to her," Yukino said mildly as she left them and walked back into the changing rooms nearby.

"Underwear?" Mai blinked as she looked at the others.

"That's the costume of Mitsuka Yoshimine from DearS," Yukino called out a explaination over the closed door, "she's a bit of a exhibitionist."

"I can't wear...," Yukariko wailed.

"I chose items which were all opaque," Yukino answered gently, "trust me, it's no more revealing than a swimsuit. Well, a sexy two piece swimsuit, but...," She paused a moment, "Please, Sister? It would be a great favor if you did this for me."

Blushing furiously Yukariko emerged from the changing room, wearing sexy bra, panties, garter belt and stockings, along with mid height high heels. "I hope God will forgive me," she sighed, striding out of the changing room.

"Wow," Nao blinked, her eyes wide.

"Has Midori come out yet?" the clearly miserable Yukariko asked.

"Just a second, I'm getting the skirt adjusted," a voice called. After a few moments, Midori emerged, her hair tied up in two ponytails. She wore a white overcoat with a red bow holding the front, with a matching white under costume and short skirt. A longer white skirt was clipped over that, and the costume sported flared shoulders and heavily decorated sleeves.

"Nanoha Takamachi," Mai clapped her hands eagerly, "it's a perfect fit!"

Midori pointed the home made staff Yukino had given her with the bright red gem and cried dramatically, "Maximum power!"

"Wow," Natsuki had to concede it really did suit the over-the-top teacher very well.

As they trooped back to Yukino's table the young woman enthused, "With all you as booth babes this may be my best year ever."

"Why do you need booth babes if you do yaoi manga?" Nao had to ask.

"Well, I don't just do yaoi, I do yuri manga too," Yukino admitted shyly.

Nao thought of the yaoi manga obviously based on Reito and gave Yukino a considering look. "And who is your yuri manga based on?" she asked curiously.

Yukino flickered a look at where Shizuru and Natsuki were walking and blushed slightly. "I'd rather not say," she said.

"Heh," Nao chuckled, making a mental note to try to grab a copy to look at later.

Haruka clapped hands as they reached the table, "Okay everyone, places! The convection is about to start."

"Convention, Haruka," Yukino corrected.

"Whatever!" Haruka blushed.

Yukino took a seat behind her table, even as the others took their places too. She wished she had been able to get her 'Ghost Girl' costume from Gatekeepers 21 finished, but maybe she'd do it next year. "Thank you again, Midori," she murmured to her quietly.

"Eh," Midori laughed, "I'm just here to finish off my Sailor Moon collection."

"Good luck," Yukino laughed as the announcement blared that the doors were finally opening...

End

Notes: Silly idea based on a discussion on the Mai Universe forum. All the costumes they are wearing are actually parts their voice actresses have played in the past. ^_^ Yukino is not in costume because she spent too much time getting everyone else ready, more or less.


	7. The Graduation One

Mai Hime: The Graduation

Natsuki Kuga felt distinctly uncomfortable standing in the living room of the Suzushiro home as the Fuka University graduation party rolled on around her. The black haired young woman had never been very close to the clique around the student council, only falling into their orbit because of her helping deal with Takeda the panty thief.

"Natsuki," Yukino smiled, her glasses gleaming as the reddish brown haired girl carried a tray of glasses, "more wine?"

"Thanks," Natsuki took one. Sipping she said quietly, "You don't have to hover, you know. I'm fine."

"I know the job placement Haruka arranged didn't go so well," Yukino quietly admitted, "I wanted to apologize."

"It's just Haruka's way," Natsuki shrugged while Yukino nodded sympathetically.

Haruka Suzushiro was the student body present of Fuka University, and was widely known to be strong willed and good hearted. Sadly, she occasionally lacked in common sense, which was why she valued her girlfriend Yukino so much. In one of her more spectacular blunders recently she had sent Natsuki on a job placement with a archivist, one that Natsuki was bored to tears over.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in another placement?" Yukino asked as she passed off the tray of drinks to another guest.

"Oh?" Natsuki gave her a decidedly wary look.

"Haruka didn't arrange it," Yukino reassured her, "in fact, it's a request from a alumnus of the university."

Looking a bit more relaxed Natsuki nodded slightly as she asked curiously, "A former graduate? What does she want?"

"A girl Friday and bodyguard, actually," Yukino admitted.

"Sounds interesting," Natsuki admitted, soon getting the whole story from her.

It seemed the former student had come into some wealth, and while that was good it also meant that she had some new problems, too. Apparently at least one former paramour was now following her, possibly with bad intentions, and she wanted a unobtrusive protector.

"I think with your skills," Yukino wryly referred to Natsuki's shooting awards and martial arts wins, "you might be well suited to the job."

"It certainly beats being an archivist," Natsuki conceded.

"Kuga!" Nao Yuuki smiled, the redhead grinning at her as she slid like a shark through the crowd towards her.

"Oh dear," Yukino did a fast fade after giving Natsuki the address.

"Gee, thanks for staying," Natsuki sighed as her adversary descended upon her. Commonly known as the 'Slut of Fuka' Nao had bragged that she had slept with the entire senior class... except for Natsuki. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"So harsh, Natsuki," Nao smiled, "I just want to be friendly."

With that Nao slid uncomfortably close, her thigh rubbing against Natsuki's. "No," Natsuki calmly replied and proceeded to dump her glass of wine over the stunned Nao's head.

"You bitch!" Nao yelped, taking a swing at her. After that, the party proceeded to become rather lively.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Late the next morning the black motorcycle purred as she swung up through the hills above Fuka, the trees breaking up the sunlight in random patterns on the road. The Suzushiro home wasn't that far from here, these heights mostly reserved for the long time wealthy or the newly rich, each uncomfortable beside the other.

Natsuki coasted to a stop beside the ornate outer gate, reaching into her black leather biker's suit to check the address. 'Yup,' she thought as she pulled off her helmet, 'this is the place.' Rolling her bike over she found the intercom switch and pressed it, hearing a soft ring both there and presumedly up at the house.

"Yes?" a voice asked, the slightest trace of a Kyoto accent lingering.

"Natsuki Kuga," she replied, "I'm here about the job."

"Come on up," the woman answered, "ah'll be waiting."

With a soft hum the large metal gate slid back, the lane stretching up into the trees. Mounting her bike once more Natsuki donned her helmet and kick started, the engine roaring a moment before she sped off up the drive. Within a few moments she came up to a fairly modest mansion, at least for these parts, with a porch and a older style look.

'Reminds me of those samurai compounds from the movies,' Natsuki thought as she parked her bike, setting the stand and putting her helmet on the seat. She thought about changing clothes, but wasn't sure how long she was staying. 'If the interview goes bad,' she mused as she walked up to the door, 'I might want to leave in a hurry.'

A knock on the door brought a young woman in a maid's outfit, about the same age as Natsuki. "Miss Kuga?" the long brown haired girl smiled warmly, "My name is Aoi Senou. The mistress is waiting in the garden."

"Ah, thank you," Natsuki followed her as she asked, "how do you know my name?"

"Yukino called ahead," Aoi shrugged, "she had to, or our chief of security Harada wouldn't have let you in."

"If you have a chief of security, what does this lady need a bodyguard for?" Natsuki frowned, smelling a rat.

Aoi opened a door in the back of the building as she answered, "Why don't I let the mistress explain that?"

Outside, the sweet scents of summer flowers flowed through the air, the gardens a carefully tended riot of colors. Aoi directed Natsuki down a path then left, leaving Natsuki to walk along looking for the mysterious lady of the house.

'I knew I should have gotten more information from Yukino,' Natsuki thought, only seeing a young lady working on one of the flower beds.

"Excuse me," the older brown haired woman called in a lilting voice, "could you get me the spade from the wheelbarrow over there? I'm tending a delicate planting and I don't want to leave it alone..."

"Sure," Natsuki hurried to help, kneeling down beside the woman as she felt her subtle perfume wash over her. She passed the spade over and their hands touched, the other woman's hands oddly elegant even under the dirt.

With smooth, graceful movements the woman in a purple t-shirt and jeans dug a hole, then carefully split the plant she was holding and settled it into the dirt. With obvious care she pressed the dirt around the base, then proceeded to plant the other.

"Thank you," she smiled at Natsuki, her eyes the oddest shade of red.

"You're welcome," Natsuki flashed one of her rare smiles. Not the 'I want to hurt you smile' or her 'I'm being nice till I can get the hell away from here smile' but instead a honest expression of pleasure. Maybe it was because of the strange down to earth quality the woman had, mixed with a degree of refinement, but somehow Natsuki felt comfortable.

She sat back on her haunches, her thighs muscled beneath the denim as she got a cloth from her pocket and wiped the glistening sweat away. She studied Natsuki with a slight smile, "I don't suppose I could borrow you for a bit?"

Natsuki hesitated. She should really be looking for the lady of the house, not talking to the gardener. Still, there seemed to be no sign of the lady and Natsuki found she liked her... "Why not?" she agreed.

For the next hour they worked on the flower bed, Natsuki getting quite messy as the older woman chatted gently. All the while Natsuki was quite unaware of how the older woman was drawing her out, her questions gently drawing confidences from the distracted young lady.

"Nice work," the older woman finally said as they finished, the plants clumped in just the right way for the gardener's taste.

"That was fun," Natsuki was surprised to confess. She looked up and saw the maid and another young woman coming out of the house and heading towards them, "Uh oh, busted."

"Trouble?" the older woman looked amused.

"I was supposed to be looking for someone," Natsuki shrugged.

"Miss Fujino," Aoi smiled at the gardener, "did the interview go well?"

She rose, brushing herself off as she said, "Oh, I think so."

"Eh?" Natsuki blinked.

"This is Shizuru Fujino," the black haired young lady with Aoi looked amused, "our employer."

"Don't tease her, Chie," Aoi murmured, "Miss Fujino did the same to you."

"You're Fujino?" Natsuki blurted out, feeling a mix of mild annoyance and amusement at the situation.

"Sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru's eyes twinkled with mirth, "I meant to tell you, but we got so involved with talking I forgot."

"Really," Natsuki said skeptically. From talking with her the last hour she got the feeling there was a merry sense of humor under that inscrutable smile, and with a sinking feeling she suspected it was going to be directed at her.

"Does Natsuki not trust me?" Shizuru looked cutely wounded as she took Natsuki's arm and gazed into her eyes.

Natsuki gulped, feeling her heart pound nervously. "It's not that..." she blustered.

Shizuru smiled, "I'm so glad."

"Poor girl," Chie murmured.

The wryly smiling Natsuki shook herself, standing up straight as she asked Shizuru, "I understand you need someone?"

Shizuru pouted but decided to stay serious a moment, "Yes, I do."

"Let's hear it," Natsuki said as the two walked back towards the house.

To be continued...


	8. The Graduation Two

Mai Hime Chronicle

The Graduation Two

Coming in from the garden Shizuru directed Natsuki to get changed, and that she would be doing so herself. A few minutes later Shizuru emerged in a comfortable sundress, while Natsuki had changed to the tuxedo pants and white shirt she had brought for the interview.

"Very nice," Shizuru smiled, eyes twinkling.

Natsuki blushed. "Let's talk about why you need help," she said as Shizuru lead them into a cozy study on the rambling building's first floor.

"It's a bit complicated," Shizuru admitted, sketching in a relationship gone wrong and a vengeful suitor chasing her. The woman had vandalized buildings and damaged her car, as well as leaving threatening notes. She was also rather uncomfortable with confiding with her chief of security, as Chie was a long time family friend.

"I suppose that makes some sense," Natsuki conceded as she drank her tea. Shizuru had made it herself, the woman moving gracefully as she measured, heated water and poured. "So you don't want Harada to know I'm a bodyguard?" she asked.

"If we can, anyway," Shizuru said honestly, her almost red eyes gentle. "I'm embarrassed enough by this situation, having a old family friend find out would be..."

"Got it," Natsuki nodded. She looked thoughtful as she considered the situation, "I could pose as your personal assistant, maybe."

"Yukino sent me your transcript," Shizuru said with a smile, "that wouldn't be a too unreasonable job for you." She drank her tea, "When would you be able to start?"

Natsuki hesitated, but she had to admit she liked the lady. Besides, she needed a part time job for school credits, and Yukino had assured her this would qualify. "I can start now," she offered.

The relieved smile on Shizuru's face surprised Natsuki, the slight reserve vanishing in honest relief. "Thank you," Shizuru smiled warmly. She tilted her head to the side, "And you're dressed right, too. You could be a waiter."

Natsuki gave her a flat look, "Yukino suggested it."

Shizuru smiled wryly, "Well, she does have to spend a lot of time taking care of Haruka, I suppose some things slip by."

Natsuki sighed, figuring that Shizuru just liked teasing people. 'Too bad, too,' she admitted to herself as she sipped tea, 'she's kind of cute.'

They spent a hour talking, and Shizuru explained what she actually wanted Natsuki to do, mainly shadow her when she went away from home and Chie's security. The next time she was planning to go out was tomorrow morning, and she told Natsuki to come in casual clothing.

"Uhm, how casual?" Natsuki asked.

"The same things you wore earlier," Shizuru smiled calmly, "I'm not terribly formal."

"Thank god," Natsuki smiled as she offered, "I don't think I can stand wearing this waiter outfit much longer myself."

Shizuru snickered, "You can wait on me any time."

Natsuki decided it was safest just to ignore that.

The next morning and Natsuki was at the gate bright and early, being buzzed in by Chie Harada. She rose her bike up to the building and got off, unzipping her biking outfit to reveal wrinkle free slacks and a button up shirt. Over that she tossed a leather jacket, one bulky enough she could hide a weapon under it fairly easily.

Chie Harada nodded respectfully as the black haired woman said, "You're earlier than I expected, Miss Kuga."

"Natsuki, please," she said. She smiled as she added, "Did Yukino tell you why I'm here?"

Chie nodded, "Added security for Miss Fujino." She smiled faintly, "I won't tell her I know, since the whole situation embarrasses her."

"Fair enough," Natsuki said as they lingered in the front hall. "Is Fujino up yet?"

"Aoi should be waking her up by now," Chie admitted, "Miss Fujino isn't a morning person, so it may take a bit."

Natsuki imagined a sleepy, coffee craving Shizuru and smiled slightly. Shaking herself she looked at Chie, "She didn't tell me much about her stalker. Do you know...?"

"She's not comfortable about talking about her mistakes," Chie admitted. She put her hands in her pockets uncomfortably, "When she met Tomoe Marguerite, she seemed a perfectly nice, ordinary young woman."

"Uh huh," Natsuki prompted her.

Chie quietly explained that Tomoe's obsessive side only came to the fore later. The attractive young woman seemed intent on having Shizuru only to herself, and had subtlety distanced Shizuru from her friends. And when covert methods didn't work, the young woman had attempted to 'accidental' drop a vase on one woman.

Natsuki's eyes widened, "Shit!"

"Shizuru may have thought she was in love, but she wasn't stupid," Chie said, "she booted Tomoe out after that."

"And she wants Shizuru back," Natsuki concluded. She shrugged slightly, "Well, at least now I know, thanks."

A few minutes later Shizuru came through the back, looking sheepish dressed in just a fluffy robe and clutching a cup of tea. Natsuki's eyes widened involuntarily at how much of her figure was visible, even through the robe.

"I'm sorry I got you up so early, Natsuki," Shizuru apologized sheepishly, "I promise I'll be ready to go soon."

"Take your time," Natsuki smiled, somewhat charmed to see such a softer side of the other woman. As Shizuru drank her tea she nearly flashed Natsuki as the robe slipped open, then clutched it shut.

"Miss Fujino," Aoi scolded as she nearly bodily dragged Shizuru off to get dressed.

Natsuki was trying not to laugh as Chie shook her head ruefully. "Uhm, have you two known her long?" Natsuki had to ask.

Chie looked amused, "Years. Aoi's mother was a attendant for Shizuru's mother, apparently. And my father knew the family, so when Shizuru wanted a security specialist I was hired."

Natsuki looked at her curiously, trying to guess the capability of the slightly older woman. "I guess you knew about Tomoe?" she asked.

"I did," Chie admitted, "but until she did something overt there wasn't much I could do."

"Love can be blind," Natsuki conceded.

Natsuki was served a coffee by one of the maids, a rather busty young woman named Erstin, and she went out on the porch to wait. The garden she and Shizuru had tended yesterday was just barely in view, and she smiled faintly to herself. Shizuru had many sides, it seemed, from noble lady to casual gardener.

"Natsuki," a cheerful voice called just as she was finishing off her coffee.

Shizuru was dressed in expensive but easy to move in clothes, a nice dress along with a belt, purse and matching shoes. "Miss Fujino," Natsuki nodded respectfully.

"Shizuru," she corrected firmly before smiling slightly, "when you say Miss Fujino, I find myself looking around for my mother."

For a moment Natsuki wondered what Shizuru's mother was like, then shook herself. "Sure' she smiled, "and you can call me Natsuki."

"Thank you, Natsuki," Shizuru said warmly. "I was planning to run some errands today, so..."

"I'll come along of course," Natsuki offered, finishing off her coffee and passing the mug to a nearby maid. "Thanks," she told the girl.

The car they got into was a sporty little number, not the limo that Natsuki had been almost expecting. Then again on her short acquaintance with Shizuru Natsuki felt that Shizuru really wasn't the limo type. A young woman not much older than Natsuki was driving, her black hair tied up and out of the way.

"Nina Wong, this is my new personal assistant, Natsuki Kuga," Shizuru introduced her as they climbed in the back.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kuga," Nina nodded respectfully as they drove off.

They went into nearby Fuka City, where Shizuru insisted they stop in for breakfast first. As a sort-of bodyguard Natsuki was less than thrilled, but she didn't argue as she kept a wary eye out. Nina also seemed to have a pretty good situational awareness, which was comforting.

"Does Natsuki want anything special?" Shizuru asked as she and Nina ordered.

"Could I just get some beef ramen?" Natsuki hesitated as she admitted, "And a squeeze bottle of mayo?"

"You put mayo on ramen?" Nina had to ask, blinking.

Natsuki shrugged, "It's an acquired taste, okay?"

"Ah see," Shizuru drawled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

They ate breakfast, several customers watching in some horror as Natsuki drenched her poor Ramen noodles with Mayo. Surprisingly Shizuru took it pretty calmly, but it could be her just maintaining her usual guard.

"Where to next?" Natsuki asked as they walked back out to the car together.

"Shopping, as boring as it is," Shizuru sighed, "I need a nice outfit for tonight's dinner." She looked at Natsuki thoughtfully, "Do you own a tuxedo?"

"No...?" Natsuki answered warily.

"Then we'll have to buy you one," Shizuru said as she gracefully sat down in the car. She smiled, "You will be my escort, right?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to instinctively object, then closed it again. If Shizuru was being chased by a stalker, she'd better have someone with her. "I suppose I could," she conceded as she got in beside Shizuru.

"The usual place?" Nina asked as she started the car.

"Indeed," Shizuru nodded, "let's go."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows as she asked, "The usual place?"

Shizuru smiled serenely and answered, "You'll see."

To be continued...

Note: My original plan to do something based off the Graduate movie seems to have gone by the wayside. I'll probably come up with a new title for this soon. Worked the traditional 'Mayoi-addiction' in there, tho otherwise this chapter seems a bit too rambling. May edit it later.


	9. Otome's Wish

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime and Mai Otome, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This fic is also a expansion/adaption of the Otome no Inori picture drama from the recent Mai Hime blue ray release.

The Maiden's Wish

In another place, in another time the hall sits beneath the waves. One it was in the sun, and boys and girls visited and chattered there happily, and in a old custom tied ribbons with the name of their beloved on to the railing. Traditions and customs have power, even when they have been forgotten in time, and now that power awakens once again.

_'This is a wish from a star far, far away,' _the voice notes gently. '_This is a prayer, a strong yet sorrowful wish from the maidens.'_

On the railing a necklace has somehow been caught, floating gently beneath the waves. _'Let me grant your prayers, then, let me make your wishes come true...'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ers-chan!" Arika cried happily as she grabbed her friend from behind, squeezing her rather impressive set of breasts.

"Eeeah!" Erstin squealed,.the blond stiffening in surprise as the fellow students on the walkway looked on in amusement. .

"Good morning," Arika was nearly cheek to cheek as she squeezed, the brown haired girl noting, "Your breasts are nice like usual today!"

"Jeeze, I had something nice to tell you too," Erstin said, blushing.

Arika let go, grabbing Erstin by the arm as they walked close together. "Oh," she eagerly asked, "What is it, what is it!" Her school bag swung as she added, "Tell me about it!"

"Well," Erstin smiled as she held up her cellphone, "Arika-chan, you're a Virgo right?"

"Yes!" Arika agreed eagerly.

"I looked up your horoscope," Erstin explained, "and today is your luckiest day." She warmly added, "You'll have a fateful encounter!"

"Oh?" Arika said as they walked along, "But I'd rather find a destined apartment than a fateful encounter."

"It's been two weeks since we transferred," Erstin asked curiously, "and you still haven't found one yet?"

"No," Arika shook her head, "They had no openings as the dorm, too."

"Well, they're still repairing that bridge which collapsed last year,." Erstin noted, "because of that, more people wanted to live on campus."

"I'm fine with my living conditions right now," Arika admitted as she thought of the tent she had set up in one of the local parks, "but the police and the teachers are a pain to deal with."

"I see...," Erstin said with a slight smile, "must be tough."

"But things will deffinately work out," Arika said with a firm nod of her head, "Today is my luckiest day, right?"

"Your fateful encounter," Erstin corrected with a sigh.

"Meow?" the noise came from nearby.

Both Erstin and Arika turned, walking to the side of the walkway were they saw a gray furred cat. It looked up at them with a plaintive look, a bell-collar around it's neck.

"It's a cat," Arika said, blinking with alarm, "She's hurt!"

"Should we...?" Erstin asked.

Arika reached out, picking up the cat and being careful of the injured front leg as she said, "Let's take her to Miss Youko."

Miss Youko was a tall, dark brown haired woman whom the students already felt comfortable talking too. She washed the cat's leg gently then applied a bandage, reassuring both girls that the cat would likely recover quickly.

"But what are we going to do with her?" Erstin asked as they walked from the nurse's office, Arika letting the cat ride on her head.

"Hey, Neko-chan, are you a wandering cat?" Arika asked the cat, both girls hearing the mild meow in response.

"It doesn't seem like it," Erstin pointed out reasonably, "she has a collar."

"I see," Arika mused then said excitedly, "hey, Ers-chan, let's find her owner!" Cheerfully she added, "Grandma told me if I helped out a cat in trouble, I'd be rewarded!"

"I think she was talking about a crane," Erstin offered, remembering the Japanese fairy tale.

The two girls went to the church first, reasoning that if someone had lost a cat they might have posted a notice there, or something. Seeing no notices they decided to ask the nuns, starting with Miyu Greer.

"Do you know anyone who's lost a cat?" Arika asked the tall blue haired girl and her companion, Alyssa Searrs, "We're looking for her owner."

"No, I have not," Miyu answered.

"How about you?" Arika asked Alyssa, the young girl shaking her head no, though she did pet the cat for a moment.

Nao Yuuki was sitting casually as she texted on her cellphone, the redhead looking rather odd in her nun's outfit. "Have you seen this cat?" Arika asked, but Nao shook her head no.

Leaving the church Arika and Erstin asked various students, looking for anyone who might recognize the cat or know about anyone who had lost their pet. They asked Mai Tokhia and her friends, they ran into Yukino and her friend Haruka Suzushiro at the JSDF recruitment drive, former president Fujino over at the college and a rather strangely dressed woman they THOUGHT might be their former teacher, Midori.

Finally after several hours of searching the two girls took a break in one of the local parks, sitting on the swings as the sun dipped down towards the horizon. "Jeeze, we couldn't find the owner," Arika sighed. She looked up at the cat back calmly sitting on her head, "I guess I'll have to take care of her, then!"

"Meow?" the cat asked.

Arika looked up at the cat as she asked, "Hey, Neho-chan, want to come live at my place?"

Before the cat could answer they heard a surprised voice call, "Nina!"

Looking over both woman saw a senior in her tan uniform. She was surprisingly pretty with black hair tied in twin braids on either side of her face, with bunches of black hair sticking up on each side. Her face lit up with joy as the cat leaped into her arms, the Chinese girl snuggling the cat gently.

Introducing herself as Chun Mei she smiled warmly, "Are you the girls who found her? Thank you both very much!"

"I see, she's called Nina?" Arika adked, smiling at the older girl and her cat eagerly, unaware of Erstin's shy blushing beside her. She smiled at the cat, "Take care now, Nina-chan."

"It's nice to meet you," Erstin smiled shyly.

"All right! Times running out on my lucky day," Arika said as she turned with determination, "and I still have to find a apartment!"

"Oh, you're looking for a apartment?" Chun Mei asked.

"Yes," Arika turned back as she explained, "I just transferred here, but the dorms didn't have room to accomidate me."

"My apartment building still has empty rooms," she offered, Chun Mei smiling slightly as Arika gasped happily. "My grandfather built the apartments," she explained, "It's called Garderobe. Do you want to come have a look?"

"Yes!" Arika nodded eagerly, "I'd love to! Thank you very much!"

Chun Mei bit back a laugh at the girl's eagerness, then fought back another laugh at the girl's campsite. 'She was actually living like this?' she thought, surprised.

"But is this okay, senpai?" Arika asked as they walked to Garderobe. "We just met, and now all of a sudden..."

"Don't worry about it," Chun Mei smiled at the girls reassuringly, "You're Nina's saviors." She hesitated, looking at the two of them, "And how should I say this?"

"Hmm?" Erstin prompted her.

A bit sheepishly Chun Mei admitted, "I feel like this isn't the first time we're met..."

Arika's eyes widened as Nina put into words what she was sensing too. "Yeah," she agreed, "I feel that too."

"Actually," Erstin nodded, "me too."

"It's all very mysterious," Chun Mei noted as they walked, the scenery orange tinted in the setting sunlight, "but for some reason, I feel happy."

"Yes!" Arika agreed.

Tentatively Erstin added, "Uhm, I'd like to try living on my own too. If I could get permission from my parents..."

"Of course, you're welcome to join us," Chun Mei told her warmly. "We have quite a lot of rooms left, and I think it would make Nina glad too."

"Meow," the cat agreed as they walked up the steps, stopping at the doors.

"But it's kind of amasing you were able to find us with Nina-chan," Erstin noted as they looked up at the three story building, cheery blossoms falling around them.

"Someone told me," Chun Mei admitted as she quoted, "Your most important friends are here."

"Oh," Arika poked her cheek thoughtfully, "Who told you, I wonder? Must be someone very nice, Nina-chan."

"Merow," Nina the cat agreed.

Chun Mei smiled, charmed by how the girl talked to the cat like a person. "Let's go in," she said, unlocking the doors.

"Yes!" Arika cheered as they followed her in, unaware they were being watched.

The little boy and little girl watched from the shelter of the nearby archway. The purple haired girl, familiar to some as Mashiro murmured, "You'll be happy this time... just take your time and start slowly, and let us weave your stories once again."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In another place, in another time the hall still sits beneath the waves. On the railing the necklace floats gently beneath the waves, disturbed by the gentle currents. Banging against the railing the necklace opens with a click, revealing a photo.

Three school girls smile out happy, Erstin Ho, Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wang. Friends pulled apart by cruel fate and obligation, in one time... friends who are coming together once more.

End.

Notes: I tried to flesh out the picture drama without contradicting anything too much. Added a few lines of dialog, to space things out a bit, too.

There are several theories about how Mai Hime & Mai Otome connect, from Hime being the past of Otome, to them being parallel universes. I tend to be a follower of parallel universe theory, in this case, and I've written it with that in mind.


	10. Garderobe

Garderobe Chronicles

Two

Not long after Arika Yumemiya arrived at the Garderobe Apartments, she was introduced by Chun Mei to the other residents. The building wasn't too full this year, apparently, but there were still enough girls to make poor Arika's head spin.

Chun Mei's black hair fell around her face, having untied her hair since she was home. Dressed in much more casual sweats she walked beside Arika, explaining the layout. The larger top floor had the most rooms, with the building thinning as it descended to the ground. "Would you mind if I put you nearby my room?" she asked seriously.

"I don't mind at all," Arika smiled shyly.

They went down the hall and Chun Mei knocked, then called out, "Tomoe?"

"Yes?" a woman's voice called out.

"We have a new resident," Chun Mei answered, "I'm showing her around."

The door opened revealing a woman with green hair, her expression apologetic as she smiled, "Sorry." She reminded Arika of Shizuru, at least in her gentle, calm expression, as she continued, "I'm Tomoe Marguerite, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Arika Yumemiya, it's a pleasure," Arika said, bowing slightly as her twin braids bounced forward then back.

"How cute," Tomoe murmured to herself, smiling slightly. A bit more loudly she told Arika, "I hope you'll like it here."

"Thank you," Arika beamed as she and Chun Mei moved on.

After Tomoe closed her door Chun Mei murmured, "Tomoe is a nice girl, but don't get between her and someone she likes."

"Eh?" Arika blinked.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable but also feeling responsible for warning the girl Chun Mei elaborated, "Tomoe gets... very intense when she's in love."

They went down the hall to the opposite end, where Chun Mei knocked once more. This time the door opened quickly, revealing a attractive brown haired girl, her smiled warm if a bit frazzled. "Yes?" she asked.

"Meet Arika Yumemiya," Chun Mei gestured to her then said to Arika, "This is Akane Higurashi, she's in the same year you are."

Akane made a cute face as she explained, "I missed some time last year for personal reasons." She smiled at Arika, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Arika bowed. She looked at her curiously, "Did I see you working at the Linden Baum? Your uniforms are cute!"

"Yeah, thanks," Akane blushed.

"Keep a eye on her," Chun Mei told Arika with a impish smile, "she keeps trying to sneak her boyfriend into the dorms."

"Chun Mei!" Akane blushed furiously as she protested, "You know I would never try to sneak Kazuya into the dorms!"

"So who was that I saw trying to climb up the one side of the building?" Chun Mei asked her pointedly.

Akane went red. "He just wanted to give me a good night kiss...," she sighed.

"I'm sure he did," Arika agreed, fighting back a laugh. A bit more seriously she said, "I hope you'll help me out where you can, Miss."

A bit more naturally Akane answered, "I'll do my best."

As they headed for the stairs Chun Mei noted, "The other girl on this floor is Sara Gallagher, but she's not here right now." She smiled at Arika's questioning look and added in explanation, "She's in the newspaper club and has odd hours. I make allowances, as long as she doesn't disturb the other residents."

"That makes sense," Arika agreed.

The next floor was a bit smaller, and only seemed to have four suites. Chun Mei gestured as she explained, "I'm on this end, here. There are two empties here, I was thinking of putting you right beside me, and Erstin in the other."

Arika made a agreeable noise, "Hmm!"

The last room was occupied by a teacher, surprisingly. Apparently she was having the same sort of housing problems Arika had, and had grabbed the first suite available, "Arika, meet Anh Lu," Chun Mei nodded to the older lady.

"Hi," the brown haired Anh smiled at them both, "I hope we'll all get along well."

"Ma'am," Arika bowed respectfully, making Anh laugh.

"Just Anh, please," she laughed warmly, "I hate formality."

The two girls excused themselves and headed down the next stair. "Anh is a very nice lady," Chun Mei noted quietly, "but whatever you do, don't let her drink."

"Huh?" Arika blinked.

Chun Mei smiled wryly, "It seems Anh is very weak against alcohol. And when she does drink, she gets... uninhibited."

On one hand Arika wanted to ask what she meant, but on the other she wasn't sure she wanted to know. They arrived on the ground floor as she asked, "What's on this level?"

"We have a moderate sized shared bath here," Chun Mei gestured to one side, "the kitchen is over there, as well as a small dining room." She looked a bit sheepish, "We don't have a cook, so you pretty much have to prepare the food yourself."

"I'm not a very good cook," Arika admitted shyly.

"Me too," Chun Mei agreed, "but the school cafeteria isn't bad."

Arika blinked in confusion as Chun Mei lead her down into the basement. "Is there someone down here, too?" she asked, confused.

"We don't normally rent the rooms down here," Chun Mei acknowledged, "but when she found out about them, she insisted. Besides, they suit her hobby."

"Hobby?" Arika echoed.

As they walked past the laundry and down the dimly lit hall there was a loud popping noise, then a puff of smoke came from the doorway up ahead. Both girls hurried forward, peering inside where a young woman was blinking in confusion as a small, robotic device sparked cheerfully on the workbench before her.

"Irina, are you all right?" Chun Mei demanded.

Irina Woods smiled cheerfully, even though smoke was curling up from her clothes. The red haired girl pushed up her glasses, "Oh, I'm fine. Must have been a loose connection..."

"Uhm, your arm's on fire," Arika pointed out, grabbing a cloth and helping to put out the burning sleeve.

Chun Mei sighed softly, "Arika, I'd like you to meet Irina Woods."

"Pleased to meet you," Irina smiled, shaking Arika's hand.

"You too,." Arika agreed. She looked at the now slightly melted device and asked, "Uhm, what was that for?"

"It was going to be a self-motivated can opener," Irina announced proudly.

Chun Mei ran a hand over her face, sighing again. "Do you have to keep building such sketchy robots?" she asked.

Irina stuck her tongue out at Chun Mei, "It could be worse, I could be building love robots or something here..."

"That's a scary thought," Chun Mei winced.

Arika smiled slightly, "Especially if they explode."

"Booby trap for lechers?" Irina offered with a smirk, and everyone laughed.

"Arika should get her room set up," Chun Mei smiled wryly, "excuse us."

"We should have a welcome party for her," Irina offered as they left.

"Let's hold off a few days," Chun Mei called back while walking away, "we may have another newcomer arriving soon."

"Right!" Irina nodded, then headed off presumably to clean herself up.

"A welcome party?" Arika asked Chun Mei as they went up through the first floor, then up again to the second.

"We usually have a little bash for when we get a new arrival," Chun Mei explained as she stopped at her door, "just some snacks and games, pretty much. I was thinking we should wait until Erstin finds out if she can stay here."

"I'd like that," Arika agreed. She hesitated at her door, smiling at Chun Mei as she said quietly, "Thank you so much for welcoming me here."

"No," Chun Mei shook her head with a smile, "even if you hadn't saved my cat, Nina, I'd still feel like you... just belong here."

"I think so too," Arika agreed as she headed into her room.

To be continued...


End file.
